


:)

by vibhawrites



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibhawrites/pseuds/vibhawrites
Summary: I don’t think a summary is required because the chapter is short enough.
Relationships: Aman Tripathi & Goggle Tripathi, Charles Boyle & Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), Charles Boyle/Genevieve Mirren-Carter, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kartik Singh & Goggle Tripathi, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Jocelyn Pryce
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75
Collections: Brooklyn nine-nine (TV)





	1. Call from the NY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashleel Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ashleel+Angels).



> Writing style - Savi Sharma

I thought airplanes were supposed to be on time, unlike the Indian railways, which are always late by an hour at least. Here I'm, very restless, sitting in the Delhi airport, waiting for my flight to New York. It's been a month since Karthik and Aman went there to have their "honeymoon" and a week since Aman broke his legs while skiing. So I'm way too excited to have this fantastic tour. Oh no, I mean, I'm sad that Aman had to go through the pain, and I'm always there for him. So, I'm traveling to NY to lend a hand and not enjoy, of course.

I finally boarded the plane at 2 in the night. For the first hour, I clicked pictures of the sky and wings of the plane. If you want me to describe the view, well, the description is beyond the power of words, worth a shot though. Delhi, dangerous yet beautiful. It was where I went once my wedding broke. It was my city of hopes, dreams, and aspirations. Delhi looked exquisite under the moonlight. The second hour passed as I clicked selfies from every angle possible. Tried out every single expression, from weird smiles to pouts. It was already 30 minutes past 4 when I finally decided to sleep. I woke up at exactly 8am, finding myself drenched in coffee, one of the passengers "accidentally" spilled it on me. How on earth is that possible? It's not a cab or a bus traveling on a busy road that a sudden brake is applied, and you lose control! Yeah, okay, whatever, maybe I'm just a little too mean towards humans. But well, they haven't really done anything that I'm proud of. I scared the passenger away with my cold smile, cleaned myself, and just sat there, with absolutely no thoughts in mind.

I was brought back to this world by the air hostess who offered me breakfast, which I was supposed to make for myself anyway. It was Upma. With great confidence, I had denied taking the freshly made paranthas back at Delhi. And for what? For this damn Upma? With no other choice, I went ahead and ate it. By then, I had made it to 10am. The journey would last for 16 hours. How is it humanely possible to sit for that long?

Somehow, I managed to not lose my mind during the whole ride. I finally landed in NY at 8 in the night to see a fiercely beautiful woman, with somewhat curly hair, wearing a badass pure black leather jacket, standing right in front of me with handcuffs in her right hand, and a gun in the left. A normal person would definitely get scared, but I skipped a heartbeat. I was so lost that I oversaw Karthik smiling at me. He came towards me and hugged me. And I suddenly remembered that I had to hug him back. We picked up my luggage and headed home, I still had images of the lady cop hovering in my head. I wonder if she has even noticed me.

Karthik and Aman had rented a small place in Brooklyn, Karthik worked as a server in a nearby restaurant to meet their expenses. We reached home, and a person not known to me opened the door. He introduced himself as Jake, a detective working in the 99th precinct. Karthik told me that Jake and his wife, Amy, were regular visitors at the place he worked and that Jake and Karthik had insane things in common. It so happened that one day Jake questioned Amy regarding why baby oil isn't made of babies because olive oil is made of olives. Karthik, who was standing right there to make a note of their order, had the same thoughts too! Someone who vibes with Karthik instantly becomes his best friend. This is how Karthik and Jake met. Listening to this story, I realized that both of them shared the same amount of brain cells. And it makes me question the existence of both these dum-dums. 

Jake said he had to leave for the precinct as his partner in the case had already arrested the guy and was on her way to the precinct. We bid him goodbye and went to meet Aman. Aman was peacefully sleeping in his room, he's an early bird I thought, and I decided to not disturb him. 

Without further delay, Karthik and I had our dinner and watched some TV show. Karthik went to his(their, it’s Aman’s as well) room. New York by far, has welcomed me gracefully I thought. The journey was quite tiring, so I decided to hit the sack.


	2. Living a Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy New Year :)

Memories are like a knife in my heart. I have decided to stop looking for someone to share my life with. Things have fallen, over and over again. I have tried, but I could never bring myself to let someone love all of me. And I have no one but to just blame myself. 

I’ll be honest, break-up with Jocelyn was not easy, especially when I let her do my hair. I’ve spent years building myself as a strong, tough, scary, and mysterious woman. But deep down inside, I always knew that I’ve got a tender soul. I felt vulnerable, which is terrifying. I put on a happy face mask and hid my pain and agony, and start my day. So, I spend most of my time working a case, breaking printers, and sometimes hang out with Jake, quite a fulfilling day, I must say, except for the part that I’ve no one to go back home for, everything’s great! 

Jake and I have grown pretty close, ever since the swedes. Ew, even mentioning them reminds me of how disgusting they were. But it is nice to have someone to drink in silence. Sometimes, Jake tells me about his new friend Karthik, and how similar they two are! He told me that both of them were obsessed with their soft hair and how they have a bad/complex relationship with their dad and their partner's dad. The second part was pretty sad. Both of us would drink and drink and drink until we threw up.

Charles, Genevieve, and Nikolaj are on a world tour for two months. Ugh, I miss Charles. I miss watching him correct his son's name, also how I still wait to see the drama when he realizes that Jake has made a new friend in his absence. He's a pretty nice guy and I like his company. Can't wait to watch the "ugly" feeling, I mean, jealousy flow through his veins. Meh. Okay. I miss clowning him, there, I said it.

Every single day, I just wait. And I have no idea what I'm waiting for, and this horrifies me. I love being alone but the thoughts of loneliness and emptiness are terrifying. While I was lost amidst this, Jake banged my desk and asked if I could go to the airport and arrest a perp for him, as he had to go help out his friend's partner, Aman. 

I left for the airport in search of the culprit. As I was standing there, waiting for the officers of the airport to hand him over, my eyes fell on a tremendously gorgeous woman who may be 27 years old, Indian. She had her hair tied up in a bun. She looked quite tired. It was quite weird that she was wearing sunglasses at night, but who cares, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Some guy went to her and hugged her, I wonder if that was her husband. And in a minute, they were gone, I was still standing there gazing at her.

30 minutes later, the officers brought me the perp, and I headed back to the precinct with him. I called Jake on the way and asked him to join me. I still had images of the lady hovering in my head. I wonder if she has even noticed me.


End file.
